Juramento de Sangre
by Queen Scarlett
Summary: -Si tu mueres, yo me mato-Dijo sasuke /-Sakura ha muerto- sollozo Naruto / Entonces el mundo de Sasuke colapso - Una vida sin ella no tiene sentido- Destinados siempre a sufrir por la maldición de él / UA Sasuke.X.Sakura LEMON


**Juramento de Sangre**

**-Si tu mueres, yo me mato-** dijo sasuke mirándola a los ojos mientras ella lloraba/ **-Sasuke! Sakura ha muerto-** sollozo naruto / Entonces el mundo de Sasuke se vino abajo **– Una vida sin ella no tiene sentido; un amor así no termina, si es que aún tengo alma la suya está unida a la mía... Por más vueltas que nos den las vidas... Yo siempre te encontraré-**/ Destinados siempre a sufrir por la maldición de él/ UA Sasuke. X. Sakura LEMON

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto; pero la historia es completamente mía.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Año 1450 <em>

Subsistir en una época donde todo es penado, todo es hechicería, brujas, magos, hombres lobo, hada y vampiros, aunque suena a ficción hay cosas que los humanos normales desconocen y por ende temen, el miedo es la causa por la cual condenan cada practica que no consideren normal.

Últimamente hay un nuevo grupo de personas que se han armado, nuevos cazadores con extraños objetivos, los vampiros… ¿irreales? … para nada, existen desde hace mucho cada vez la sed de sangre es más imperiosa, pero no todos son tan crueles como los que buscan, pero por ser parte de ellos se es tachado de cruel criatura, que se vale de engaños para tener a la presa bajo su merced y matarla lentamente.

Nuevas colonias vampíricas se alzan en las viejas calles habitadas, sin que los humanos se percaten de ello , o lo vean como amenazas; nuevas líneas de poder se entrelazan en este mundo, para la raza vampírica está condenado enamorarse de alguien humano, atarse de algo que vive poco, es una pequeña tragedia pero la peor deshonra.

Soy vampiro, mi nombres es Sasuke Uchiha y estoy enamorado de una humana y ésta… es mi historia.

Año

* * *

><p>1449<p>

Proveniente de una de las primeras líneas de sangre pura vampírica, su padre era el Rey Fugaku Uchiha un excelente líder para su raza, con muchos defectos como padre más siempre intentando proteger a sus dos hijos, totalmente enamorado de su mujer Mikoto Uchiha , una madre un tanto sobre protectora de Sasuke y de su hermano mayor Itachi.

Su más reciente mudanza a una de las ciudades más importantes del viejo continente, tenía más de un significado; el bello Londres seria el nuevo "hogar" de esta singular familia y un oscuro destino.

**-Será necesario comenzar a socializar y que mejor manera que con la fiesta de celebración de la ciudad-** comento el Rey mientras se encontraba sentado en un amplio sillón con una copa de sangre entre sus dedos, con su mujer sirviendo más de estas dentro de la lujosa habitación.

**-¿Para qué venir a ésta ciudad?-** pregunto con la mirada fija sasuke, observando a su hermano mayor como si la situación de estar ahí no ameritaba su atención.

**-De los tratos de tu padre no debes preguntar mucho cariño, todo es por el bien de nuestra raza-** le sentencio su madre con mirada firme pero una dulce sonrisa adornado su delicada cara de piel de porcelana.

Resignado el más joven de esa familia decidió arrebatar de manera rápida una de las copas que servía su madre y tomarla de manera demasiado rápida.

**-La fiesta será esta noche y el tema es uno de tus adorados Itachi-** el aludido solo miro unos segundos a su padre y sonrió maliciosamente

**-De mascaras-** susurro muy por lo bajo el hijo mayor, no era necesario hablar muy alto su fino oído podía captar fácilmente cualquier sonido por bajo que este fuese.

**-Podrás divertirte Itachi-** dijo con coraje sasuke para continuar **– ésta vez no tomes mis presas-** gruño dándole una mirada fiera a este, en tanto el mayor tenía una sonrisa burlona.

**-Esta noche no habrán de cazar, ni las siguientes noches hasta que yo se los permita, de la sangre no se preocupen tenemos reservas a excelentes temperaturas- **una rara sonrisa apareció en el rey, sus colmillos se avistaban con gran facilidad.

Era fácil de descifrar, utilizarían a sus sirvientes para saciar su sed, como lo hacían cada vez que era muy peligroso cazar por poder ser descubiertos. El silencio reino en toda la habitación.

**-Hmp- **con su típico monosílabo de siempre el más joven se retiro educadamente.

La noche se había abalanzado mucho más rápido de lo esperado, la hermosa luna en cuarto creciente iluminaba cada calle de la hermosa ciudad que aras de crecimiento.

Dentro del recién construido teatro de la ciudad, se haría el famoso baile de aniversario, en ésta ocasión con el tema de mascaras, un día de dicha se tornaría en una noche sublime.

Ya dentro del recinto las personas platicaban educadamente, se tomaban tragos, esperando con ansias la aparición del alcalde para dar por iniciado el baile, así como un discurso, nuevas alianzas se formarían ahí, más que una reunión social era una forma de hacer negocios, y dicho sea de paso de aquellos que no todos sabían y negociaciones que movían los hilos de poder dentro de Londres.

La sangrienta familia hizo aparición en dicho lugar a tiempo exacto, justo en la entrada del lugar acababa de llegar el alcalde con su familia, el rey encontró oportunidad perfecta para iniciar dicha "socialización", caminaron lentamente pero de manera tan silenciosa que los guardias del alcalde no los pudieron sentir, lamentablemente el alcalde y su familia se movió mucho más rápido de los movimientos de una persona normal.

_**-No hay prisa, tengo una eternidad-**_ comento socarrón el rey.

El salón principal estaba completamente iluminado, imponentes columnas adornaban el sitio de manera elegante, líneas de oro daban un toque lujoso al sitio, piso de mármol totalmente reluciente, el tenue aroma a vino y rosas se esparcía lento por el lugar, todos los hombres se encontraban enfundados en trajes perfectamente confeccionados, hermosos vestidos de la época se alzaban sobre las mujeres, había de todos colores ese halo de hermosura y elegancia combinados.

Para el joven vampiro, un vestido tinto tornasol le llamo notablemente la atención así como la dama que lo portaba una mujer joven de estatura media, quien tenía un antifaz de tono oro con destellos rojos el cual fácilmente le cubría la mitad de la cara hasta la altura de los pómulos, un largo cabello rosa pálido lleno de rizos que le hizo preguntarse sobre si también sería parte de su vestimenta, se centro en el aroma que ella aún a través de todas esas personas percibía un tono tenue de flores sobresaliendo toques fuertes de cerezo, tal cual como era el tono de su cabello.

Una extraña sensación le embargo y sin darse mucha cuenta se encontraba detrás de dicha dama que conversaba con otras jóvenes de buen status social, las cuales se quedaron un poco embelesadas con el hombre joven recién llegado. Sasuke cuya estatura era alta, le hacía dar un porte elegante pero a la vez de poder a ese traje que llevaba puesto, su cuerpo no tan delgaducho como otros, pero no suficientemente ancho como para tener cuerpo de luchador, su cuerpo tenia la estructura delicada pero masculina, sus rasgos eran finos, su piel muy blanca y de aspecto de porcelana, intensos ojos ónix de tamaño medio que se lograban vistar aún con un antifaz que cubría de hasta los pómulos y del lado derecho se hacía más largo mostrando solo un ¼ de su cara, en tanto su boca era fina, era un porte espléndido.

La dama de vestido color escarlata giro al notar que las demás jóvenes callaban, entonces le vio, la profundidad de esos ojos negros haciendo fuerte contraste con su piel.

**-Me permite esta pieza-** pregunto cortésmente sasuke; la música había empezado hace rato y fue el único pretexto que se le vino en mente. Extendió su mano lentamente y agacho un poco el cuerpo de modo caballeroso. La aludida asintió ligeramente con la cabeza en tanto un sonrojo comenzaba a pronunciarse en su cara.

La música del salón permitía moverse de manera ligera, y así llevados por la música comenzaron a bailar, el joven bajo la mirada hacia la de la humana la cual poseía unos impresionantes ojos tono esmeralda, sus miradas se conectaron y por mero instinto el corazón de ella comenzó a latir de manera colosal, la mirada que él le propinaba era abrasadora, hipnotizante y hasta cierto punto aterradora como si viera en ella un punto fácil a matar más no podía dejar de mirar dentro de ese vacío color ónix, es como si tuvieran magnética o algo por el estilo.

**-Deseo saber su nombre bella dama-** exclamo en susurro sensual mientras iban dando giros por el lugar escucha el latir acelerado de ella, activando sus instintos, olía delicioso le carcomían las ganas de hacerla su presa pero no lo tenía permitido por hoy… pero aún quedaban muchas noches por delante, la paciencia era una de sus mejores virtudes.

**-Haruno-** dijo por lo bajo.

**-Su nombre de pila-** le dijo rápido al oído mientras le daba una vuelta sobre su mismo eje, quedando así la espalda de ella contra el pecho de éste.

_**-Sakura-**_ le contesto en tanto el hombre la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía descender la mitad de su cuerpo en dirección al piso y la subía muy lentamente.

La pieza había terminado, sus cuerpos habían quedado pegados, el hombre se hizo hacia atrás, poso su rodilla izquierda en el piso, le tomo la mano izquierda con su derecha y le otorgo un suave beso a su mano, para girar la mano haciendo rozar la muñeca de ella con sus labios.

**-Uchiha **_**Sasuke-**_ le dijo su nombre en tanto se incorporaba, la observaba minuciosamente.

**-Ha sido un placer bailar con usted-**comento Sakura en tanto una conexión entre ónix y esmeralda se ejercía.

**-El placer ha sido totalmente mío-** sonrió de manera maliciosa Sasuke


End file.
